


A Stark Reminder

by Max72



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU - What if, Crack, Gen, coulson in a orange jumpsuit, prison fic, spoilers for half way through Agents of Shield season two, trying to break writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max72/pseuds/Max72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, Coulson had been caught by Talbot and stuck in prison while going through the alien writing. </p><p>Who would come rescue him - Tony Stark, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stark Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deep into writers block, haven't put anything meaningful (including this) together for such a long time! I'm just hoping posting even this short silly thing might kick start something!
> 
> No beta, so even something this short is probably littered with mistakes, forgive me.

"Wow, it true then."

"That I don't always wear a suit, yeah, not by choice though."

"I was thinking more along the lines of you not being dead but," Stark shrugged his shoulders. "I can understand that, orange really isn't your colour and the jewellery, a little overdone, don't you think?"

Coulson looked down at the orange jumpsuit and chains in distaste and then back up to look through the bars of his cell. Envious of the besuited Tony Stark as he stood casually on the other side, hands in his pockets.

"Gotta say, Agent, you're not sounding or looking as crazy as I was led to believe. Writing on the walls and all that shit," he said, his gaze widening nevertheless as he took in the walls crammed with drawings.

"I'm not sure your standards are as high as everyone else's, Mr Stark," Coulson said blandly not moving from the bed.

Tony laughed, "Okay it's official with that one snarky comment, I completely believe you are Agent Agent back from the dead." 

Coulson merely raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Mr Report Writer, I can't help but think it's kind'a ironic that your superpower turns out to be doodling."

"It's not a superpower and I'm not doodling," his voice not concealing his grumpiness.

"No shit. So you mean to say, that I've put up with Barton pestering me ever since we found out about your 'resurrection'..."

Phil barely restrained his desire to roll his eyes as, Stark used those irritating air abbreviations, in his usual flamboyant style before continuing, "And your subsequent incarceration, to come get you. Dangling this 'he's got a superpower now and dopey puppy eyes' carrot in my face and it's all another S.H.I.E.L.D concocted lie."

"My imprisonment has nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D," Coulson all but growled. 

"Ahh, your possessiveness for your new baby is showing, Director," Stark laughed again at his knowledge, as Coulson turned his head away. "And no, this little pen isn't S.H.I.E.L.D style, I'm not a big fan but Jez you guys can do security better than this." Stark threw his arms out wide as parts of his iron man suit started to fix around him. "Time for us to leave don't you think?" Tony smirked.

Coulson merely blinked. "I'm not sure that's wise, this," his eyes flicked up to the walls, "is getting worse, I can't tell you where it will end." 

"Huh," Stark pulled a face,"Pepper would kill me if I didn't bring you back, and you know her don't you PHIL, you don't argue. Besides Agent, we have a huge green rage monster living with us. Not to mention Barton's mouth, the Black Widow's legs and Captain America's lust for goodness and you're worried about turning the walls into a life-sized spirograph?"

The leg shackles clanked as Phil stood and shuffled his way over to the cell door. "Good point."

**Author's Note:**

> Please encourage me!


End file.
